Cookies Make it Better
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Boston Bombing story- don't like, don't read. Uses many state OCs. No Pairings! Rated T because I am extremely safe! (It's really only because the states have a tiny cussing issue...)


**WARNING: If the Boston Bombing is a really touchy subject for you and you'd really rather not read a fic about it, DON'T READ THIS! Also, this includes a crap-ton of OCs! If this doesn't sound like something you'd wanna read, DON'T!**

**Now, for those who are left, Enjoy if ya can!**

Massachusetts adjusted the zipper on his Northface jacket as the wind picked up and blew right through him. It was one of his favorite days, the Boston Patriots' Day, and nothing was going to ruin his day. He stood beside New York, who he would normally be fighting, and simply smiled. She smiled back knowing how important this day was for him (and also because America warned her not to fight with him on this day…) and patted his back.

"Ya gon' run in the Marathon today, Masshole?"

Mass snickered softly and shook his head, "I don't think so. I'll stick to cheerin' on the runners, thank you."

"Scaredycat!" New York giggled and ran down the road toward America.

"I am not!" Mass called out, running after his sister with a smile on his face. Yeah, nothing, not even New York, would ruin his mood.

* * *

The racers were nearing the finish line when Mass felt his stomach tighten. It loosened for a second then did a little flip, causing the teen to hunch over. America looked at him from his position beside the New English state with concern in his eyes.

"You okay, Mass?" he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder right when an explosion sounded. Then another one.

Massachusetts doubled over and gripped at his ears wildly, "Ahhh!" he screamed in extreme pain; the same pain his people were feeling. The rest of the Northern states ran over to him and tried to help, but they didn't know what to do!

America's faced drained of any color at the sight but he didn't lose the ability to speak, "Mass!" he yelled, "oh man, C'mon, c'mon buddy, I gotcha…" he picked up the teen and ran along with road with new casts now surrounding the area. "Everyone head to the hospital! I'll take Anthony!" America ordered now using Mass's human name. More blood began surfacing on Massachusetts' skin and his ears were ringing horribly.

All the northern states began running toward the direction of the hospital as America helped the nurses load the boy onto a gurney. All except New York, "Is he okay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

America turned to her in surprise but still answered, "He'll be fine, don't worry, Sweetheart." He reassured her and placed a kiss on her head.

Pennsylvania turned back and grabbed his sister's hand to drag her beside him to the hospital.

* * *

The states tumbled through the automatic doors of the hospital. Pennsylvania led them all calmly as he could to the front desk, "Excuse me, Miss?" the lady whipped around and greeted him with a worn but sweet smile. "Can we see Anthony Jones? He's our brother."

The woman typed quickly on her keyboard and looked up to Penn, "Yes, but please be quiet. And only go one at a time into the room," they nodded, received the room number and head to see him.

New York was jumpy in the hallway, remembering her last big trip to the hospital where she stayed for months. She nearly burst into tears at the sight of brother lying in that hospital bed. He was hooked up to several different machines and America stood over him holding the boy's hand and massaging his knuckles lightly to soothe him. Mass had a bit of dried blood around his ears and was not able to hear very well out his right ear. He felt weak and wobbly even though he wasn't standing and he could hear his people's crying and breathing echoing through him.

"Mass!" New York half-screamed as she scurried over to his side. She hugged him, forgetting how painful it must be for only a second. Then she backed away quickly and stood against America's side.

"Nya, 'sup?" he faked a smile.

"You idiot…you're sitting here in pain and trying to act all tough and happy…stop!" America pulled her closer to his side and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"He's okay, Baby Girl. It could've been much worse."

"But still! You didn't let me fake after 9-11, I'm not gonna let him fake it!" she half-screamed. America shushed her, planting a small kiss on her temple.

"You were worse Nya. I can fake it. Don't worry, freak…" she looked at Mass, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Whatever…idiot. Just take it easy…"

* * *

Two months passed and Mass was back to normal. He was back to fights with his sister and stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He was swiping one, then two, then three, then-

"What are you doing, Masshole?" New York asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I…uh…" _dammit…_

"You idiot! Put them back!" she yelled as she pulled a cookie from his hand. He licked the others in his hand to mark them as his. "Gross! Idiot!"

"Yeah…I'm totally the idiot…" he rolled his eyes, the comment dripping sarcasm.

"What's that 'posed to mean?! I hate you!" she pushed his chest and knocked him back. He grabbed at his chest, wincing in pain. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry! Forgot!"

Massachusetts smirked, "Thought you hated me?"

New York looked at him for a minute before she caught the meaning and turned slightly pink. She stormed out and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. Mass smiled and bit his cookie, "She'd never admit she loves me…" and it was partly true. She still family hated the idiot…

**I wrote this the night the bombing actually happened. I was super sad and this was my way to not get depressed about it. I know all the hospital stuff will probably be incredibly inaccurate, but hey, I tried. Please no hate, constructive critism, yes. I suck with New English accents because the only amount I know is what I've seen in the Travel Channel! If you'd like to correct me on shtuff, please let me know! Again, if you didn't heed my warning about how this was for the bombing and you're all ready to hate and call me heartless or something, you'd be a douche. If you actually enjoyed this and read all this, here's a cookie! *hands you a cookie***

**Love you all! ^J^ **


End file.
